RockClan
|-| RockClan = RockClan || 'Welcome RockClan was created by 'Dreaming- anyone can make a regular RockClan cat without permission, but to add them to the allegiances and use them in official RPs you need permission. Leaders, deputies, and medicine cats cannot be made without permission. See here to join. Co-owned by Saburra. |-| Stereotypical Appearance = RockClan || '''Stereotypical Appearance Pelt Colors RockClan cats generally have grey, black, and white pelt colors and its rare to have any others. It is possible though, but the ones that do have a disadvantage against the dully colored rocks. Their fur colors are dull for a reason, they need it to be that way for camouflage. Fur type RockClan cats typically have medium lengthed fur, but it can be short like Rockstars. Cat Breeds There are no pure breds in RockClan, but the basic makeup is these cats. And yes all these cats can be the appropriate color. *Maine Coon *Siberian *Burmese *Savannah *Bengal *Ragdoll *Egyptian Mau Body RockClan cats are the largest out of all the clans. They have well muscled bodys and broad shoulders. They have very heavy bodys, and it help anchor them to the rock when they jump. Despite all this bulk and size, they can actually move fairly fast for big cats. Paws I know this may not sound important, but actually, it is. All of RockClans paws are, of course, tough and hard. But they are very cushioned and make it easy to land. It also help keep them quiet while they hunt, and is very useful during battles. WIP |-| Territory = '''RockClan || '''Territory RockClan resides in the highest mountain peak, and are able to watch over all the others clans. The mountain is very ancient, and has been here since the beginning. Over the years a rockslide has happened, and thats what makes up their camp. There is a nook an cranny in almost every two rocks, and thats where they make their dens. In the center is the four biggest rocks in the whole camp. All of them lean together to make a huge towering den, where the elders and queens live. There is one rock that make the den into two, right in the middle. For the rest of the camp, all of the dens are separated into little groups. One areas the warriors, ones apprentice, etc. Except its not one big den, its multiple that can be used by one or a couple. Now traveling around the camp is very easy. All you have to do is jump on others dens to get where you need to go! The dirt place is just outside of camp and is a huge gaping hole thatnleads to who knows where, but thats one of the only grassy places in the camp. And the freshkill pile is by the Queens and Elders den. |-| Culture = '''RockClan || '''Culture WIP |-| Techniques = '''RockClan || '''Techniques RockClan has certain fighting and hunting techniques, and apprentices are taught mainly the basics. The more advanced techniques are for seasoned warriors, and that these techniques are mainly for battle. RockClan’s ways have evolved over the years, incorporating with the mountain terrain they live on. Hunting Techniques RockClan cats are taught that prey will usually be near the crevices of the mountain. Such areas have vegetation and hidden smaller prey, and the cats are told to stalk these areas behind a rock or by blending in. The small cracks supply a small amount herbs and seeds; mice to bring in for the Clan; or even a large bird that was trying to hunt for the said mice. Either way, the Clan is supplied by these small cracks and ravines. |-| Alligences = '''RockClan || '''Alligences ''Current '''RockClan allegiances. These are cats that can be roleplayed with in any MarshClan including roleplays. You can make a cat at any time, but must follow the rules here and get permission from the owner to officially become part of the roleplaying Clan. Any apprentices and kits go here'' Alligences Leader :❃ Rockstar: Rockstar is a large, handsome tom, with forest green eyes and a full black pelt. Deputy :❃ Mossfang: Mossfang is a well muscled tom with light yellow eyes and a ticked light brown tabby pelt. Medicine Cat :❃ Shiverstone: Shiverstone is a lithe she-cat that has a pearly white pelt with gray paws, and stormy blue eyes. Important Figures :❃ Rockstar: first leader of RockClan. :❃ Mossfang: first deputy of RockClan. :❃ Shiverstone:'' first medicine cat of RockClan.'' |-| Extras = RockClan || 'Extras WIP ''Code was done by 'Zephyr, please don't use it without permission! <3 (due to Zeph's inactivity, ask Dreaming)'' Category:RockClan Category:Usable Clans Category:Open Clans Category:Content (ADragonDreaming881) Category:Clans Category:Content (Icetiger101)